


Brand New Days (Redux)

by Mr_13



Series: A Second Chance (Persona 3 AU) [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU where P3MC didn't pass away, AkiHam Build Up, Akihiko is such a dork, Alternate Ending, F/M, FEMC is MC's cousin, Fluff, Hope, Kingdom Hearts References, Love at First Sight, Plans For The Future, Romantic Soulmates, ShuYuka - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_13/pseuds/Mr_13
Summary: It was Makoto's last day in the Dormitory, as they already destroyed the Dark Hour and their spring break was about to end, SEES was going to move on.Despite his journey has just ended, his bonds with all the people he met since he was transferred shall be everlasting.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Sanada Akihiko/Shiomi Kotone, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: A Second Chance (Persona 3 AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Brand New Days (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the huge delay. I originally intended to post it two weeks ago, but real life stuff (specially my term's finals) had to be prioritized. Nonetheless, it's better late than never. 
> 
> I recommend you to read "The Door to Life" and "Distant from You..." before this one, to understand the context of this one from the get go.  
> Enjoy yourselves!

03/31/2010

Daytime

Iwatodai Station

[A Way of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=800PLmKprqc)

“Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure.” The train’s speaker said, whilst a reddish-brown haired girl got out from it.

Right after leaving the station, the girl started to wander around the zone, trying to get used to it.

“Mmm… According to the map big bro sent me, the Dorms aren’t too far from here. Maybe I should hurry and not make them wait.” The girl thought to herself before passing by a gym and running into a white-haired boy.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” The girl told the boy with concern in her words.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Don’t worry. Let me help you with that.” The boy replied while taking the girl’s stuff from the ground.

“Thank you so much. My name is Kotone Shiomi, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Akihiko Sanada…” The albino couldn’t help but to get perplexed at the brunette’s beauty, and more so that it was the first time he felt something similar.

“Here, this is yours!” Akihiko was giving Kotone’s stuff back to her whilst watching a booklet of Iwatodai’s dorms. “Wait a second, Iwatodai’s dorms?”

“You know that place?”

“Sure, I live there. Although, tomorrow we’re moving to another dorms nearby.”

“So, do you know a blue-haired boy named Makoto Yuki?”

“What?! Do you know Makoto?!”

“Yeah, I’m her cousin.”

“That's unexpected. He never told me about that…”

“Oh right, he said he wanted to make it a surprise for everyone.”

“That’s new to him. Although he’s very different from the first time we all met him.”

“Yeah, that’s true…” Kotone remembered tenderly when her cousin opened up to her and called her ‘little sister’ for the first time.

“Anyway, I-I suppose you’re new here, s-so may I accompany you to the dorms? I was already heading back there.”

“Sure, why not? Any friend of my big bro is also a friend of mine!”

* * *

Dorm

Makoto was trying to call Yukari by the phone, but it didn't take long before he received a reply.

"... Hello?"

"Ah, Yukari! It's me... Are you coming today."

"Oh, uh... I have cram school today, so I'm coming a bit late. I'm sorry... but I promise I'll be present for our celebration."

"Ok, take care Yukari."

"Yeah, thank you... oh, sorry... break's almost over, I gotta go... Tell everyone I said hi, okay? "

"Sure."

"Makoto, I love you."

"I love you too, Yukari."

They hung up simultaneously, and afterwards, Makoto approached everyone at the lounge.

[Passing Hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3Xc1u29LFg&t)

"Yukari will come here later."

"Sanada-san said he's bussy at the gym, but I hope he'll be in time as well," Ken replied.

"Man, why it has to be today that the Dorm is closing?" Junpei whined.

"It can't be helped. They just see things differently. Everyone's started down their own chosen path it's a good thing," Mitsuru said with a smile on the face.

"And besides, Yukari promised to be here just in time," Makoto said.

"Yeah, yeah, coo coo, kiss kisss..." Junpei replied with a sarcastic tone.

"As if you don't have a girlfriend Junpei," Makoto was teasing.

"Hey! Chidori's not my girlfriend, at least not yet..." Junpei sighed out of sadness that she might not fall for him again.

"Cheer up Junpei! I'm positive you two will eventually be together again," Makoto tried to lift up his friend's spirit.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because your hearts are connected. Your own Persona should be proof enough for that, isn't it?

You just have to believe in yourself."

"Yeah you're right, thanks man," Junpei smiled

"You came from talking about tonight's last reunion, to talk about your girlfriends. I'll never understand those things," Ken sighed.

"After all, he's still just a kid, isn't he?" Junpei mischievously whispered to Makoto.

"Hey! I heard you!" Ken shouted.

Everyone started laughing simultaneously.

"Ok, everyone know why I asked you to be present here before our last meeting don't you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, so we finally gotta give up these." Junpei said, "I hate to let it go, but it's not like I got a use to it anymore."

“Actually… there is one thing I’d like to announce. About collecting everyone’s Evokers… I’m thinking of calling that off.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the redhead’s sudden announcement.

“Our ordeal has given me a lot of food for thought. According to what Yuki told us, and Ikutsuki’s research, Nyx isn’t what originated the Shadows, but rather the malicious thoughts that everyone has very deep inside of them. And so, our battle against the Shadows is far from finished. I’m sure someday, they will find another way to attack us, even if the Dark Hour is no more. But even if there are no Shadows left, the battle against ourselves is ongoing. Each of you should hold onto yours.”

“Until the day that everyone can change, and Ryoji can finally be free. Right?”

Makoto’s eyes trail onto the gleam of the metal object, holding firmly on what memories it holds. With a heavy heart, he took a deep breath and slowly looked up to his upperclasswoman.

“Thank you senpai, I swear I will not waste this new life I was given.”

Right after Makoto’s declaration, they heard someone entering the dorm. It was Akihiko and their unexpected new dormmate.

“After you.”

“Wow, you’re such a gentleman.” The brunette’s teasing made the albino blush. “Thanks Akihiko-san.”

“About time Kotone.” Makoto said

“Sorry big bro. I wanted to look around the place before coming here, and then I met Akihiko-san on my way.” Kotone replied before everyone noticed the boy with a cap was open-mouthed.

“Big bro?! Who is she? Do you know her, Makoto?”

“Oh, right. Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, Kotone Shiomi. Little sis, these are my friends, the guy with the cap is Junpei, the blonde is Aigis, the green-haired is Fuuka, the kid is Ken, the dog is Koro-chan, the redhead is Mitsuru-senpai, and I see you already met Akihiko-senpai.”

“I’m so happy to meet all of you! I hope we can all get along! After all, any friend of Makoto is also my friend!”

* * *

Evening

[Everyday Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_3mbCzJPJI)

Everyone was at the lounge enjoying themselves eating a delicious dinner as a celebration for everything they achieved this last year. It was all funny until Kotone went to the restroom, whilst the others started hearing the news.

“The number of Apathy Sindrome cases has been down from last month, which seems to mark the end of this strange ilness." The reporter said.

“Doesn’t something feel weird to you guys? Those stupid stories that Strega spread around are still out there y’know? I mean, is this what we almost died to protect?“ Junpei pouted before sighing.

“Dude, you sound like an old man by saying people don’t know how good they have it,” Akihiko replied.

“Hey! Aren’t you too harsh senpai?!” Junpei shouted.

“I’m afraid that’s out of our hands Iori. We prevented the Fall, but we can’t reform society.“ Mitsuru answered.

“And besides, I don’t think we are the only ones that didn’t wish for the Fall, there must be people who is just as willing to live as us,” Yukari said trying to cheer Junpei up.

“Yukari is right. Most of the people at our school and other people I’ve met are giving their all to make their lives as fulfilling as possible. So we shouldn’t leave the remains of an almost extinct cult to hinder our victory,” Makoto told his opinion on the matter.

“Yeah, I guess… thanks.”

After that talk, they would hear Kotone getting out of the restroom to go back to the couch.

“Sorry, it took me more than I thought. Did I miss something?”

“Nothing Kotone-chan, just talking them about the new computation club I’m about to promote in Gekkoukan during this year.” Fuuka said.

“Wow! Sounds interesting. I’m not that good on that stuff, but I’d like to help you with that if you want.”

“Thank you, Kotone-chan.”

“At the tone, the time will be midnight,” the newscaster said.

“Very well! How about we make a recording of our last night in the dorm to make some more memories of this?” Junpei pulled out his camera with his cheerful attitude from usual.

“ _Oh sh*t, this is going to be a mess_ ,” Makoto though before approaching Kotone to whisper her. “Kotone, can you do me a favor?”

“What’s the matter big bro?”

“I need you to distract Junpei, until Yukari and I leave the lounge. Can you do that for me? Please.”

“Do you have a something for me?” Kotone asked while the blue haired boy pulled out a snack from his right pocket, and gave it to her.

“There’s a vending machine filled with more of these at the first floor.”

“Very well, but get hurry.”

“Thank you, little sis.” The blue haired boy said before approaching his girlfriend. “Yukari, follow me before he starts teasing us.”

They managed to leave the lounge with no one noticing they fled, and at last they managed to arrive Yukari’s room safely.

* * *

1st Floor, Hallway

[Tender Feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFk7jSmWtLs)

Kotone was going to buy more snacks from the vending machine that Makoto told her about, but stood back quietly after seeing Akihiko there as well, and decided to wait for him to make his selection. Once she saw which button his finger was headed for, she gasped.

He turned quickly to look at her, concern in his expression, "Did something happen?"

"Ah," she blushed and looked down, "sorry. You were just choosing the snack I wanted, and there's only one left..."

"Oh, I see..." Akihiko paused for a moment before pressing the same button.

The reddish-brunette felt slightly annoyed that he ignored what she said, until he held his hand out to her. In it was the snack she had wanted.

"Huh?" Kotone tilted her head to the side.

Akihiko couldn't make eye contact with her, and was blushing slightly, "H-Here. You wanted this, right? It's on me, don't worry about it."

It took a moment to process what was going on, but the red-eyed girl gingerly took it from his hand, "Thank you, Akihiko-san."

Akihiko chose a different snack thinking what should he say.

“H-Hey! Would you like me to give you a tour around the region someday? There’s a great Beef Bowl place, wanna come with me?”

Kotone turned to stare at him with an innocent look on her eyes, while soon to be college student tried to articulate his wording.

“Y-You know, the Beef Bowl place… M-Maybe we could _meet_ up there…!”

_‘I can’t believe I truly said that stupid and lame joke. Well done Akihiko, you’re a greater dunce than even Junpei.’_

“hahahaha _meet up there…_ hahahaha”

“It was pathetic, wasn’t it…?”

“What? Not at all, it was actually a very clever pun. I like it.”

“H-Huh? W-Well, ummm… Thanks!”

“Sooo? When can we _meet_ up at that Beef Bowl place?”

For some estrange reason, Akihiko felt a great relief at his chest, and couldn’t help but reflect it through his smile.

“How about a day before we start school? So we can have at least a little time to stablish at the new dorms?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“It’s a deal then.”

The albino was about to leave until the red-eyed girl talked to him. “Ummm… Akihiko-san.”

“Hmm?”

“I know we just met, but thank you for being so kind to me. I hope we can get along despite of being at different schools.”

“Sure, no problem.” He waved his hand before going downstairs.

* * *

Yukari’s Room

[Treasured Memories ~ Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDCOu4h_Cvw&t)

“At last, safe from Stupei,” The brunette said it with mischievous smile on her face.

“Yeah, finally,” The blue haired replied before both started laughing at the same time, and then they shared a short kiss.

“Hey! You remember when you brought me to Destinyland on White Day?”

“Yeah, you told me that you wanted us to go there, just the two of us. It was the perfect chance to bring you there. After all, we can finally be together like normal people, and there’s nothing that can make me happier than that.”

“You know, it might sound strange, but my favorite part wasn’t the Ferris Wheel like I expected.” “So?”

“It was actually the Horror House, and not because the attraction itself. But because of… you. I remember how tightly you hold my hand there, it felt so warm and lovely…” she started to blush while holding her boyfriend’s hand.

“Is that so? My favorite part was the Ferris Wheel, but unlike any other occasion, it wasn’t because of the view from the window. I didn’t even watch through the window to begin with. All I saw was you… your gentle smile… your beautiful eyes… everything…” the blue haired boy started blushing as well, before stealing her a kiss.

Shortly after that kiss, Yukari’s phone started to ring, as she received a text message from her mom.

_“Hello Yukari, I’m so proud that you are about to start your last high school year. Your dad would be proud too. I love you so much, my sweet child. Send my regards to Yuki-kun as well, and don’t forget using protection.”_

“HUH?! GEEZ MOM!!!” Yukari turned red as a tomato, while screaming out of embarrassment for reading that.

“What’s the matter?” Makoto asked her.

“Ummm… it’s nothing…” Yukari avoided his question, while turning off her cellphone.

“I’m glad you’re getting along well with your mom again,” Makoto gave her a satisfied smile.

“And it’s all thanks to you,” Yukari returned the same smile he gave her a few seconds ago.

“But I didn’t do anything but stand there the whole time.”

“No Makoto, not only you gave me the courage to face her again after so many years, but also you helped me stay in calm all the time.”

“In that case, I’m glad I helped you. You seem pretty close again despite you rejected her offer of living together again.”

“Yeah... the thing is, I would have to be transferred to another school if I do that. And I want to study my last high school year at Gekkoukan with Fuuka-chan, Junpei, Aigis, Kotone-san and you. And then, once we graduate, we're going to rent an apartment together, won’t we?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“That’s good. And besides, we’re still going to visit her frequently during breaks.”

“We? Are you sure your mom won’t have any problems if I go too?”

“Don’t worry, I think she even wants to adopt you already.”

“Really? I guess I’m Mr. Perfect after all.” They laughed once more after that teasing.

Once the laughter was over, Yukari pulled out a letter from her old diary.

“Makoto.”

“Hmm?”

“This is for you. I wrote it when you transferred after the accident. I completely forgot I had it, until I found it the night before woke up from that long sleep. And after that, I knew I had to give it to you at the right moment.” The brunette said while handing the letter to her boyfriend.

It took the blue-haired boy a short time to fully read it, before Yukari started to speak while getting up.

“Makoto, don’t ever change.”

“Huh?”

“I just can’t wait, once we step forward, it’ll be great.”

They shared another kiss, but this time it was more intense than the others, as their tongues were getting intertwined to each other in an intense clash for dominance. Once the need for breath turned their lips apart, Makoto started kissing her collarbone while they were trying to unbutton each other’s shirts. The heat was so overwhelming, until they heard someone knocking the door.

“Makoto-san, Yukari-san,” it was Aigis calling for them.

“Do not make a sound…” the blue haired boy whispered the brunette, before getting a text message from Aigis.

“Whispering do _‘not make a sound’_ , is a sound, Makoto-san.”

“Damn that bionic ear…” Makoto muttered.

“What’s up Aigis?” Yukari asked the android pretending that nothing strange was happening.

“Junpei-san and the others asked me to look for you to take a group photo,” The android notified the loving birds.

“Thanks, we’ll be there in a minute!”

“I guess we’ll have to wait until next time so we can try do it again.”

“It’s alright, I’ll wait.”

* * *

04/01/2010

Daytime

[Ending Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq0d012mI3M)

Everyone was already outside the Dorm where they shared so many trials, as well as so many joyful moments together. Makoto, Yukari, Junpei and Aigis were standing in front of the building, one last time.

“Man, I’m gonna miss this place,” Junpei said

“Yeah, I’m still kinda sad we’ll leave this place behind,” Yukari agreed.

“But change is part of life,” the blonde robot replied.

“It shouldn’t matter where we are. As long as we stay together, everything will be fine,” Makoto told them with a big smile on his face, while everyone smiled him back. “Okay, let’s go!”

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_one sky, one destiny."_

_-Yukari_

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's asking, Yukari's last monolog is what the letter said.
> 
> Thank you for staying until the end. My next work shall be Future ShuYuka Family celebrating Christmas/New Year, So look forward too it (I hope I can make it at most before New Year). Look forward to it folks!


End file.
